Mistletoes Wish
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: What happens when Drew comes over to the Maples house for Christmas? What pranks will Max pull?


**_Mistletoes Wish_**

**_What happens when Drew comes over to the Maples house for Christmas? What pranks will Max pull?_**

"Mom? Mom? MOM!" I shouted. Hi, my name is May Maple, daughter of the petalburg gym leader, Norman. And Sister to the most annoying brother in the world, Max. "Remember my friend is coming over for christmas since their family is away without em." I reminded my mom. My rival, and sort of friend, Drew Hayden was coming over for Christmas with us since his family was always away on some sort of trip. Me and Drew Hayden go way back to when I was 10 and he was 11. I was about to enter my first contest and was practicing with my Beautifly when our moves failed and I missed catching one of the Frisbees.

_Flashback!_

_"__Wow going great sis!" "I kno-o-ow" "Hey look out!" I missed catching one of my frisbees I was training with for the pokemon contest with beautifly. The green haired boy managed to catch the Frisbee with his eyes closed. "Please don't tell me your entering the pokemon contest with a cheesy act like that." He told me and walked off where he was standing and came down to the beach. "You've got no finesse, No moves." "HEY WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT!" "If you must know im Drew, Pokemon co-ordinator." Ash, Brock and Max came up. "Hey that's just like you May!" Ash stated. "Please no comparison. You see, you and your pokemon here, you've got no style." "HEY YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME ALL YOU WANT BUT DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY POKEMON!" He shoved his hand in my face, still calm and collected. Damn how is he so calm! "Woah just calm down little girl." I charged at him but his hand kept pushing me back and forth. " If your so great, why don't you show us all of your great pokemon." Ash stated yet again. Why is he so clueless? "Why what good would that do? I think you children outta just be on your way." "Why should we?" Asked Max. "This is a private beach reserved for people like me staying at that resort." "Come on guys lets go." We all started heading off when I turned around and asked. "I suppose your entering the pokemon contest too?" He chuckled, a really deep and evil chuckle. Oh lets face it, it was sorta cute. "Brilliant guess genius." We stared at each other for a while then me and the guys walked off. BEST MEETING EVER!_

_Flashback ends!_

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "ILL GET IT!" I shouted and lunged for the door before anyone else could get it. "Still falling for me aye May?" The green haired and emerald eyes co-ordinator asked me. "Pfft you wish, Lover boy." He came in and we sat on the couch. I then yelled out to my family. "GUYS MY GUEST IS HERE!" "Sheesh May could you be any louder?" "I could if you want me to be…" Suddenly my whole family walked in and saw me and Drew arguing on the couch like a old married couple. I did not just say that… BRAIN SAP! Poof you don't remember it, just don't go back and read that again. "DREW! YOU'RE HERE! WHY ARE YOU HERE I THOUGHT MY SISTER WAS LETTING ONE OF HER _FRIENDS _OVER!" Ok lets face it Max is pretty harsh on Drew. " Wow love ya too little guy." He said, sarcasm oozing off his voice. "Oh hey you must be Drew. May always talks about you…." "I DO NOT!" " And we were wondering when we could finally see you in real life and not on some tv screen. My names Caroline and my husbands name here is Norman." "Nice to meet you." "Drew lets get out of embarrassment central and go to my room, K?" "Ok May. Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Maple." We then ran to my room. Well I ran and Drew got dragged… Oops "Nice way to treat guests May." He said. "Thanks salad head" We went into my room and sat down on my bed. Little did we know my cute little annoying rat of a brother had this all planned. He went out and grabbed the mistletoe off the tree, ran to my room and placed it above my door. "So Drew hows life been?" "Good, good. You?" "Meh." "YO May! Drew! Come out here quick." Me and Drew both went out the door to be found outside with my brother holding a camera. He pointed up and we looked. "Drew I had absolutely nothing to do with….." I was silenced when his lips came crashing down on mine. Course I kissed back. Sure you could say it was cause we were under a mistletoe. We broke apart. "Best… Christmas… Ever." I said. Course Max got the whole damn thing on tape and ran down to show mom and dad. I didn't care though. Not when his lips were on mine. Again…

**_BAM IM DONE! Like it? Wait for more May and Drew fanfictions coming out soon!_**


End file.
